The present invention relates to cylinder liners. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved cylinder liners used in high-pressure compressors that use CO2 as a refrigerant.
The prior art does not teach the use of cylinder liners having a locking pin to prevent rotation within a high-pressure small diameter bore. In a large part, the prior art discloses the use of cylinder liners in internal combustion engines.
In high-pressure small diameter bores, there is excessive side loading. Conventional light-weight aluminum alloys cannot withstand these pressures. This requires the use of special material liners and a method or apparatus to lock these liners in place so that the expansion differential between the cylinder block and the cylinder liner does not cause movement of the liner within the bore.
One embodiment of the present invention regards a cylinder liner system comprising a cylinder liner, a block and a locking pin. The cylinder liner is an elongated tube having an inside surface, an outside surface and a notch on the top. The block has a bore for concentrically accepting the cylinder liner. The locking pin engages the block and cylinder liner.
Another embodiment of the present invention regards a cylinder liner system comprising an annular flange having a cylinder liner member and a block. The cylinder liner member is comprised of an elongated tube extending in the axial direction from the bottom surface of the annular flange, an inside surface and a smooth outside surface. The block has a bore in it for concentrically accepting the annular flange and the cylinder liner member. The bore also has a seating surface for the annular flange.
Another embodiment of the present invention regards a method of producing a high-pressure compressor cylinder liner by providing a cylinder liner having an elongated tube, an inside surface and a cylinder liner notch on the top side, providing a cylinder block having a bore in it for concentrically accepting the cylinder liner, and providing a locking pin that engages the cylinder liner and the cylinder block.
Another embodiment of the present invention regards another method of producing a high-pressure compressor cylinder liner by providing an annular flange having a top surface, a bottom surface and a cylinder liner member extending in the axial direction from the bottom surface of the annular flange (the cylinder liner member is an elongated tube having an inside surface and a smooth outside surface), providing a cylinder block having a bore in it for concentrically accepting the annular flange and the cylinder liner member, and providing a seating surface for the annular flange in the cylinder bore.
In all of the above embodiments the cylinder liner can have a rough cast or grooved outside surface or have adhesive applied to the outside surface to prevent movement within the cylinder.
Additional embodiments and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims when considered with the accompanying drawing.